Spirit Away
by stalker2
Summary: A Fruits Basket version of Spirit Away
1. Default Chapter

Spirit Away  
  
Note: This is my first story so don't kill me if you are wasting your time reading it. The story I am writing is a Fruits Basket version of Spirit Away. Please don't tell me that I am a bad writer because my brother told me so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Fruits Basket or Spirit Away  
  
Chapter 1 New Home A white car drove down a bumpy road in the serene forest, twisting and turning like a snake. Giggling loudly, six-year-old Toru bounced up and down on the seats excitedly singing, "fifty eight bottles of beer on the wall."  
Her very annoyed father said, "Toru, buckle your seat belt and stop the racket" She pouted for a while but obediently did as she was told. Toru gasped in awe at the incredible sight in front of her as they came into the clearing. In front of them, there were many beautiful houses. They all had straw thatched roofs. And pale white washed walls. Near the windowsill, flowers of different colors flourished. The people in the village look content and happy. Behind the village was a humongous mountain that loomed overhead. Forest covered acres of land and a field of marigolds and dandelions surrounded the village. It was the ideal place for Toru. " Well," her mother said, " this is our new home, I hope you make friends soon." Toru nodded her head vigorously and ran toward a house with their family name engraved on the door. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I hope you like it because if you don't, I might not keep writing it. I also now that its short.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Away  
  
Note: I decided to continue the story because my brother was insulting my story, telling me that it was sooooo bad so I decided to write more of it and torture him more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Spirit Away.  
  
Chapter 2 A Long Flashback  
  
Toru was walking around, trying to find someone to play with, only that naughty boys seemed to like to throw mud balls at her. "Hey, I just struck her on her back." "So? I got her in the hair" "Hah! I got her in the face!" And the three little naughty boys ran of howling with laughter. Toru's lower lip trembled and she ran home sobbing into her mother and told her what had happened. "You just need more time," her mother, said, "just more time."  
Calming down a bit, Toru asked, "Mother, why did move here?'  
"Because, her mother answered, " the tax we had to paid cost a lot, and so did the food. In this place, all you have to do is work, and then you get a free house and free foods."  
"But I was happy," Toru protested, "I even had a friend!"  
"But he left because of some family gathering."  
" Please don't remind, it hurts a lot," said Toru sadly.  
After dinner, Toru made her way back in her bedroom and plopped on her bed. She opened the light pink clamshell locket around her neck and inside was a picture of a boy with violet eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
(Takes place in pre-school) 4-year-old Toru in her desk, playing with play dough while watching the other children play tag.  
"Class," the teacher said, appearing through the door with a boy," this is our new student, Yuki Sohma, I hope that you will take care of him.  
  
"He's so cute," squealed the girls.  
The new boy was indeed very cute. His purplish hair was cut stylishly (it is purple, right?) and his eyes were lavender orbs. Toru had to admit that he looked good in his school uniform. "Class, you can resume playing now. Yuki hated being popular. He would vigorously shake his head to a game of tag and other games. Then, Yuki walked over to Toru and asked in his soft voice, "Can I play with you?"  
Surprised, Toru smiled a sweet smile and answered,"Of course." And two of them played happily together, making zodiac animals out of the play dough, not noticing that the Yuki Fan Club were glaring at them. (That was when the first Yuki Fan Club was first constructed and it was the begin of a nightmare for the teachers, and yes, they also did a Yuki dance but a different version) "Toru," said Mokotom, "you shall pay!!!!"(Sorry if you are a fan of her, but I don't know how to spell her name) End of Flashback  
  
Toru, being drowsy after all that crying, had drifted into deep sleep, and happened to travel into a different world.  
  
Author's note: Muahhahahahhaahahhhahhah! Now every person that will read this will suffer reading my horrible writing!!!! Please note, the rest of the page will be my evil laughter. Muahahahahahahahhahah!!!!!! Muahahahahhahahahahha!!!!! Muahahahahhahahah!!!!! HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MUAHHHAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!! 


End file.
